This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The COBRE Center for Evolutionary and Theoretical Immunology (CETI) administrative core provides administrative support and coordination of all CETI related activities. This includes the management of the Mentee/Mentor program, the Seed Grant program, External Advisory Committee (EAC) activities, Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) activities, the Center seminar series and budget creation and monitoring.